


me and my disgrace

by DeltaPsy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Daisy and Jon are monster buddies, Daisy is Important, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Heavy Angst, Original Female Character - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, спойлеры к 5 сезону
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaPsy/pseuds/DeltaPsy
Summary: Слишком долгое время после Погребенного Дейзи считала, что для неё ничего больше не осталось, но сейчас она хочет жить — даже в таком мире, даже в таком состоянии. Она боится не смерти, а того, что не сможет защитить тех, кто ей дорог, что не сможет пройти весь путь до конца, увидеть своими глазами, чем всё закончится.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (tma team)





	me and my disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры к 4 и 5 сезону
> 
> Бета: [leoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel)

Кровь внутри неё поёт, что пора бежать, что добыча ходит где-то, испуганная и податливая, и загнать её будет так легко. Дейзи не слушает кровь, Дейзи прижимает уши лапами и глубже зарывается носом в опавшие листья. Сверху за всем лениво наблюдает Глаз, и она мысленно посылает его подальше, прекрасно зная, что всё бесполезно.

Сперва собрать себя обратно было неимоверно тяжело — вокруг всё рассыпалось на формы и движения, призрачные следы запахов, тепло тел, ещё висящее в воздухе. Дейзи не уверена, что тогда она вообще думала; чужие, не принадлежащие ей инстинкты взяли верх так же властно, как и необоримая жажда бежать и вонзать зубы в мягкую плоть. Она не уверена, что встретившиеся ей на пути выжили, но у неё нет имён, чтобы добавить к своему бесконечному списку, который она помнит наизусть; только въевшийся в шерсть запах крови и смутные воспоминания, как кто-то кричит. 

Первое, что она помнит с какой-то ясностью — это саму себя, стоящую на железнодорожных путях. Поезд только что прошёл мимо, и Дейзи смотрела ему вслед, как никогда чётко видя перед собой один из весенних дней, когда они с Базирой решили выбраться куда-то помимо участка. В вагоне метро не хватало места, чтобы стоять рядом, и они переглядывались поверх равнодушных спин, одинаково морщили носы и улыбались одними глазами, зная, что все неудобства ненадолго.

Она хорошо помнит это время — за окном билась в судорогах весна, воздух вонял пыльцой. Базира чихала не переставая, терла красные глаза и жаловалась, что от антигистаминных слишком мутная голова. Но стоило только Дейзи не думая предложить прогуляться вместе — рука в руке, подтаявшее мороженое — как Базира согласилась не медля, отточенным жестом выщёлкивая в ладонь пару мелких таблеток с насечкой. 

Воспоминание тогда выбило из Дейзи воздух: слишком далеко осталась та весна, слишком далеко осталась та Базира, что открыто смеялась, прикрывая ладонью рот. Она стояла на путях, смотря вслед уходящему поезду, остро чувствуя на языке привкус чужой крови, и пыталась из мутной памяти выудить, что случилось и как она оказалась там. 

Заново вспоминать себя оказалось простой задачей на повторение — словно каждый день после Погребенного Дейзи не занималась этим снова и снова. Она привыкла справляться сама, самостоятельно с утра надевать на себя намордник и становиться спокойной и тихой, чтобы больше никого не ранить. Но это никогда не было выходом — ремни лопнули с такой готовностью, что Дейзи испугалась до глубины души. Вот только после этого память словно затянуло плотной пеленой красного, где не осталось ничего человеческого, только чистый животный речитатив — убей, убей, убей.

Потом муть развеялась, немного, но достаточно чтобы вспомнить хотя бы примерную последовательность событий: разорванное горло, её зубы, впивающиеся в чужую плоть, возгласы ужаса, когда она убегала из Лондона по ясному следу добычи — тогда ещё на двух ногах. Она может только надеяться, что выиграла Джону немного времени, что не тронула в кровавом угаре Базиру. Ноги несли её вперёд самостоятельно — без денег, без телефона, вся в крови, Дейзи не могла ни с кем связаться, не могла даже узнать, сколько прошло дней. Смен дня и ночь в памяти не осталось вовсе, но это ничего не значило — её памяти не стоило доверять.

Она укрылась в пустом амбаре на ночь — всё ещё потрясённая и не до конца пришедшая в себя — чтобы утром решить, что ей делать. В Лондон возвращаться опасно; Дейзи не помнит, смогла ли она достать Не! Сашу, чудовищное нагромождение длинных конечностей, которое убегало от неё то на двух, то на четырёх ногах. Дейзи помнит только брызги угольно-чёрной крови, пыльный привкус во рту, и погоню, асфальт, ложащийся бесконечной лентой под ноги.

Она спала беспокойно, то и дело вскидываясь с утоптанного земляного пола, чтобы до рези в висках всматриваться в подвижную, непроглядную черноту ночи; первая несмелая серость рассвета подняла её окончательно, холод обнял едва прикрытые изорванной курткой плечи. Воздух в тот день был особенно прозрачным и резким: в нём было обещание чего-то нового, поэтому Дейзи не удивилась, когда в небе открылся огромный глаз, сосредоточился на всём разом и заслонил собой солнце. Вполне возможно, что Дейзи уже потеряла способность удивляться; вполне возможно, что за своими криками, хрустом смещающихся костей и ощущением прорастающей сквозь кожу шерсти, она просто не успела почувствовать что-то, кроме боли.

После того, как невидимая сила наконец отпустила её, вдоволь наигравшись, Дейзи едва хватило сил, чтобы практически доползти до ближайшей рощицы, где она и лежала с тех пор, не ощущая ни голода, ни усталости — только бурлящее внутри нетерпение и жажду бежать по следу. Но она хорошо научилась контролировать себя, поэтому вместо того чтобы бессмысленно истекать слюной в погоне, лежит на опавших листьях и разворачивает свою память пёстрой лентой, чтобы скоротать время.

Чаще всего её мысли возвращаются к Базире — она так долго была единственным человеком, которому она доверяла полностью, безоговорочно, без оглядки. Базира, которая без малейших сомнений следовала за ней даже на самых подозрительных заданиях; Базира, которая без единого вопроса бинтовала многочисленные раны; Базира, которая догадывалась о многом, но никогда не озвучивала вслух, оставляя место для доверия. Та Базира угасает из памяти, словно выцветшая на солнце фотография. Потому что новая Базира — с плотно сжатыми губами, с острой жалостью в глазах — ошибалась так фундаментально, отказываясь даже признать возможность ошибки, что Дейзи не могла больше доверять ей с прежней безоговорочностью. Потому что там, где она видела монстра, Дейзи видела Джона. Джона, который дёргался от любого резкого движения, Джона, который никак не мог перестать дрожать и проглатывать всхлипы после короткого и неловкого объятия.

Базира всегда была единственным человеком, который может читать Дейзи как открытую книгу — или могла раньше; всё чаще во взгляде Базиры она читала не прежнее обещание прикрыть спину если что, а осторожное недоверие, ищущие внимание, словно Дейзи напоминала ей кого-то раньше знакомого. Это ранило гораздо сильнее, чем она хотела признаваться даже самой себе — и больнее всего было осознавать, что она никогда не сможет доказать Базире, что за слабостью и истощением осталась та же самая Дейзи, только теперь ручная и на поводке. Как оказалось, Базире не нужна была ручная Дейзи — и больше никакая, если уж на то пошло.

Самая крупная их ссора — если так можно назвать подчёркнутое молчание и неодобрительно поджатые губы — случилась из-за Джона. Дейзи не может отрицать что то, что делал Джон ужасно, но и презирать его за это — как Базира, как Мелани — не может. Потому что это было бы лицемерием, потому что в её списке как бы не больше имён — и все они мертвы, навсегда, и этого не исправить никак. А ещё, Джон помнит. Они часто говорили об этом, запинаясь о каждое слово, пытаясь выяснить для себя — и друг друга — где та тонкая черта, которая отделяет их от становления настоящими чудовищами.

Дейзи помнит, как в одну долгую бессонную ночь, они разделили на двоих бутылку дешёвого кислого вина и по очереди произносили имена. Она слушала, прикрыв глаза, как он произносит их — бережно и негромко — и знала, что он помнит их лица. И не только их — свои имена Дейзи чувствует всем телом, азарт погони смешанный с сожалением и виной. Она ничего не говорит, когда Джон тихо называет имена Саши и Тима, потом что никакие слова тут не помогут; пока Джон считает это своей виной, оно и будет его виной. И Дейзи продолжает перечислять имена ещё долго после того, как он замолкает; залпом допивает остатки вина из бутылки вместе с осадком, который потом ещё долго скрипит на зубах, и слушает тишину, которая кажется неподъемной. Они не упоминают об этом после; но прикосновения становятся свободнее и дольше, пока Дейзи однажды не засыпает у Джона на коленях, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности.

Она не может представить их следующую встречу, если она случится вообще — какие слова она может найти? Каких слов может быть достаточно, чтобы починить разорванную реальность? Дейзи не сомневается, что это Джон; она знает, что он не виноват. Наверное потому что тогда, перед тем, как их пути разошлись, Джон медлил не из-за недоверия — а из-за того, что боялся за неё. Он вообще тогда боялся слишком многого — даже несмотря на свой намордник, Дейзи всегда ощущала рядом с ним щекочущую, почти электрическую атмосферу чужого ужаса. Сколько из того было от самого Джона, а сколько — от его жертв, сложно сказать. Главным тогда было удержать его на тонкой грани, не дать снова закрыться в плотной раковине суицидальных мыслей и хреновой самооценки. Дейзи вот не справилась.

Она вспоминает, как Джон однажды неловко пошутил что-то про то, как На’ви выбирают себе икрана на всю жизнь, и Дейзи едва не подавилась чаем и долго смеялась, пока не успокоилась достаточно, чтобы спросить, к чему была шутка. А он только пожал плечами и процитировал: «и как я его узнаю? он захочет тебя убить», проводя пальцами по плохо зажившему шраму на шее, и Дейзи больше не смеялась, только сползла на пол — от стульев болела спина — и вытянулась во весь рост. Джон без слов включил радио, и они слушали «Арчеров» в вязкой тишине, игнорируя весь мир за дверью, игнорируя пустоту на тех местах, где должны быть их люди. Дейзи как-то назвала это стаей, Джон только отвёл глаза и крепче прижался к её боку. Она знала, что ему нравится это слово, что для него оно пахнет теплом и чаем с бергамотом; в его офисе теперь не осталось других запахов, кроме пыли и влажной бумаги.

Наверное, в какой-то момент, она начала воспринимать Джона как брата — глупого и отважного, и такого хрупкого. Порой ей хотелось его защитить, порой — сунуть носом в его же ошибки. После кассеты, которую оставил Мартин, она едва не набросилась на него с кулаками, едва понимая, что делает. Не от злости; от острого, кипящего разочарования. Она остановилась быстро — стоило только посмотреть Джону в лицо, как он всем телом дёрнулся в сторону, с испуганными глазами, и Дейзи вместо этого впечатала кулак в стену и нетвёрдыми шагами добралась до входа в Институт, где долго сидела, глядя на проходящих мимо людей. Потом она пыталась объяснить — я не хочу, чтобы ты стал таким же, как я — даже понимая, что поздно. Давно уже поздно. 

Джона она не смогла защитить - так же, как и её родную сестру, не смогла даже переступить через себя и своё нежелание держать связь достаточно долго, чтобы сейчас не беспокоиться. Эмили, её не заслуженная сестра, слишком добрая, чтобы по-настоящему быть связанной с полицией. Где она теперь, что с ней? Прячется ли она живая или давно умерла в чьей-то ненасытной пасти? Дейзи надеется, что второе, надеется эгоистично и отстранённо, потому что иначе рано или поздно придётся посмотреть ей в глаза.

Там, внизу, под километрами земли, она задыхаясь и плача, рассказывала Джону взахлёб про то, как оберегала свою сестру когда-то — светлую и наивную, как читала ей на ночь сказки, как обнимала после первой (всегда неудачной) влюблённости, как провожала на самолёт из Англии в США. Сейчас в ней нет сил даже чтобы толком оплакать её. И себя тоже, хотя это последнее, чем Дейзи стала бы заниматься — ещё не хватало себя жалеть. 

Про родителей Дейзи не думает — они рассорились ещё очень давно, первые трещины пролегли, когда она призналась в своей ориентации, потом было зачисление в академию и долгие гудки, когда она звонила по их номеру. А больше у Дейзи и нет никого толком, потому что Базиру она не может считать за свою. Уже давно не считала — от понимания этого больно колет в груди, но Дейзи только вздыхает и перекладывает поудобнее голову на лапы. Ошметки листьев перед носом пахнут совсем не так как надо — жжённой землёй и свернувшейся кровью, и от волнами усиливающегося запаха встаёт дыбом шерсть на загривке.

Обещание, которое она почти силой вырвала из Базиры, висит над ней, никак не желая пропадать из памяти; Дейзи тогда считала, что это будет милосердием, мизерикордом, которому она позволит вонзиться в спину. Но сейчас Дейзи хочет жить — даже в таком мире, даже в таком состоянии. Она боится не смерти, а того, что не сможет защитить тех, кто ей дорог, что не сможет пройти весь путь до конца, увидеть своими глазами, чем всё закончится. Может быть, Базира поймёт её, может быть, она не успеет нажать на спусковой крючок; Дейзи зажмуривается и запрещает себе об этом думать. 

На неожиданный шум она вскидывается всем телом — шаги по листьям слишком лёгкие для других охотников, но осторожность никогда не помешает. Дейзи поводит ушами, и напружинивается, готовая прыгнуть с места, защищая себя. Но вместо других монстров из-за деревьев, спотыкаясь, выходит девочка. Короткая куртка едва не сваливается с плеч, ноги босы и сбиты, и Дейзи не знает, что именно тёмные пятна на одежде — кровь или грязь? Но то, что ребёнок один, явно потерян и явно травмирован, вполне ясно отвечает на вопрос; скорее всего кровь, скорее всего — не её. 

Дейзи не знает сколько точно у неё ртов — и сколько в тех пастях зубов — их точно больше, чем положено, но девочке перед ней всё равно. На пыльных щеках ярко видны светлые дорожки слёз, вот только лицо спокойное — слишком спокойное; в академии их учили распознавать шок, и Дейзи машинально прогоняет в голове сценарий «гражданские в опасности». Она не может говорить — из горла вырывается только тихий скулёж, но она большая и тёплая, в этом Дейзи не сомневается точно. Она старается не возвышаться над девочкой, чтобы не пугать её ещё больше и подползает к ней почти на брюхе, укладываясь возле ног. И когда в шерсть на загривке вцепляется рука, Дейзи удовлетворённо выдыхает — цель лежит перед ней, простая и понятная, без лишних сомнений, без мучительной тревоги над тем, что она не может контролировать. Дейзи поднимается на ноги и держит нос по ветру. Она взяла след.


End file.
